


We're Not Space-Pirates

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outer Space, Catboy!Percy, Cuddles, Fluff, Godly Parents Equal Home Planet, M/M, Neptunian!Percy, Nesting, Nicercy - Freeform, Plutonian!Nico, Science Fiction, Slash, and so on - Freeform, platonic cuddles, winged!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is part of an intergalactic pirate-ship, the Princess Andromeda. But he's lonely. Neptunians like him, they're a very affectionate race. Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever find a mate.Until one day, when they find two Plutonian stowaways on their ship...





	We're Not Space-Pirates

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || We're Not Space-Pirates || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: We're Not Space-Pirates – ...Okay, Maybe We Are

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, aliens/xeno, catboy, wings, nesting, cuddles, fluff, f/f, m/f, polyamory (m/m/f)

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Octavian/Luke, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Reyna/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Thalia Grace, Festus

Summary: Percy is part of an intergalactic pirate-ship, the Princess Andromeda. But he's lonely. Neptunians like him, they're a very affectionate race. Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever find a mate. Until one day, when they find two Plutonian stowaways on their ship.

**We're Not Space-Pirates**

_...Okay, Maybe We Are_

"Hello and good morning, here's your beloved captain, Percy Jackson of the Princess Andromeda. Captain's log, entry 22615. Terran time, the year is 3416, the fourteenth of June. We're back in our home-turf, the Apollo Solar System. We left approximately two weeks ago, drifting around rather aimlessly as we're waiting for a new mission. The crew's getting restless. If they don't see action soon, I fear I'll face a mutiny. The second mate keeps sharpening her arrows at the breakfast table. Clarisse has been complaining about the food, I'm afraid if that continues for long, our cook is gonna cut her up and serve her as dinner. We need to reach a new destination soon, for groceries and a mission, or else all hell will break loose in this lovely ship of mine-"

"Jackson, how often have I told you not to play around with the captain's log and not to impersonate me? Get your pretty little butt off my chair or I'll make you walk the plank!"

Percy yelped and nearly fell off the captain's chair, staring wide-eyed at the tall blonde entering the bridge with a scowl on his face. "We don't even _have_ a plank, Luke! This is a spaceship! And you _love_ me too much to make me walk your imaginary plank anyway."

"I'd make you walk the plank", drawled a heavily accented, unimpressed voice.

"Well, because you suck, Octavian", grumbled Percy. "...Mainly Luke's dick."

Luke snorted at that while Octavian huffed. Percy slid off the captain's chair so Luke could take his seat there, while Octavian went to his own spot at the control panel. Huffing softly, Percy left the bridge, knowing that now the 'grown-ups' were actually taking charge. Octavian was way too no-nonsense and Luke, when with Octavian, was usually also in his captain-mode.

Long missions always made Percy feel like a caged animal and they also _bored_ him. At least, the long traveling bored him. The missions themselves were fun, but whenever it took too long from one planet to another, he grew incredibly bored on their ship.

They had just been on a very long mission, to another solar system, and had just re-entered their own a couple days ago, their first stop being the dwarf-planet Pluto – _the_ place to be if someone wanted to sell or buy not-quite-legal stuff. Like their crew did.

See, the _Princess Andromeda_ was a pirate-ship – and Percy did not accept how everyone told him that pirates were an old wife's tale from Earth and that they were not pirates.

The crew of the _Princess Andromeda_ were space-pirates, roaming the known galaxy to search for treasures and sell things some people might want that other people wouldn't want sold at all. But above all else, their crew were a family. A mismatched and weird family, but a family nonetheless.

It had started out years ago, when their captain had still been a teenager – late teen, enlisted in the army of his home-planet. Mercury had been under a dictatorship back then and Luke, together with another officer – Chris Rodriguez – they just stole one of the ships. A small one for a quick escape.

It was only a few weeks later that Luke and Chris, hiding on Jupiter for a while to lay low, took the Grace-siblings in. Thalia and Jason, Jason not even a teen at the time, clinging onto his big sister. Their mother had died, their father a nobleman who didn't want to take his bastard-children in. Thalia had been looking for a job, something to get her and Jason by somehow. She and Luke hit it off instantly and Luke's soft heart made him take the Graces in. Thalia quickly became the first mate of the ship and Luke's right-hand-woman.

Next to join the crew was a young teen from the asteroid Pallas – Annabeth Chase. The girl was a genius who had sneaked on board of the ship and was soon adopted by the small crew, because she too had run away from a home that wasn't happy. She was a born strategist and with the years had become the second mate of the ship, a very important part of the crew.

At that point, their little family realized that they needed to become an actual _crew_. They went to a space-station to hire some people. They ended up with four mechanics – Leo, Jake, Nyssa and Charles. With them came Charles' girlfriend Silena, a brilliant cook from Venus, as well as Leo's best friend Piper, a moderate cook but strong fighter also from Venus. And they _really_ needed a cook and someone willing to look after the ship not just mechanically but also so they all won't drown in their dirty clothes. Silena became a bit of a den-mom all too soon.

Even while the four mechanics were still busy repairing the ship that had suffered in the past months of being held together by Chris' duct-tape, Silena had convinced her best friend Clarisse to also join the crew with them. She was from Mars, a strong fighter. And Luke, coming from war, knew that fighters were something their crew needed just as much.

Luck had it that before they could even leave the space-station, Jake got shit-face drunk and fell into bed with a gorgeous blonde from the asteroid Hygiea. Turned out the gorgeous blonde was a trained physician and as soon as Luke overheard him say that at the breakfast-table, he started courting Will into their crew – using Jake as a convincer. And Jake had been all too happy to be used like that.

Slowly, their crew took shape. A captain, a second and third in command, mechanics, a cook, a doctor, a pilot in Chris and four trained fighters in Thalia, Clarisse, Luke and Chris.

That was when Percy met them. He instantly hit it off with Annabeth and Jason, who were at least his age. Well, hitting it off might be a bit of a stretch in Annabeth's case because she was a bit hard to digest at times and liked to make fun of him in a playful way. Percy, half-human and half-Neptunian, was a pilot and navigator, having been taught by his father. He was seeking adventure, far beyond Neptune. He had been a bright-eyed and enthusiastic kid, the kind Luke had a weakness for anyway, so the captain gladly took him under his wing.

Percy was still dubious what exactly _Octavian_ did at the ship, aside from fucking their captain, but Octavian had been on the last set of recruits for their ship. He had come with Rachel Dare, their communication-expert – sometimes, it felt as though she could actually see the future the way she navigated them through a long-lasting chase.

That was their crew.

That was their _family_.

Percy loved his family, he loved being a part of the _Princess Andromeda_. He was just way too easily bored when their crew didn't get to see some action regularly. Frowning to himself, he made his way to the den. The place the mechanics usually hung out, the machine room. Charles and Jake had gotten a large, comfortable couch for the machine room so the four could often be found there, just lounging about. Percy was pleased to find them all gathered on the couch.

Charles was cleaning and rearranging the tools, while Jake, Nyssa and Leo were playing some kind of card-game. This was good. Percy _loved_ spending time with Leo. He was nearly as hyperactive as Percy. The two of them got into a lot of trouble, especially when locked up in the ship for too long.

"Bored again, Perce?", asked Charles without looking up.

"Ye—es", groaned Percy with a pout as he walked over to the couch and squeezed in between Nyssa and Leo. "I got kicked off the bridge. Well. Kinda."

"You're not supposed to play with the captain's log", chuckled Charles fondly.

Percy just stuck his tongue out as he curled around Leo. Neptunians were feline creatures and sought a lot of attention. Well, when they _wanted_ attention. When they didn't, they could get easily irritated. Leo reached up to Percy's head and started scratching him between the dark-blue cat-like ears. The triangular velvet-ears twitched and pressed down to allow better access.

"If you want, we could sneak into the kitchen and see what's for dinner?", offered Leo.

"Bad idea. Really bad idea. You know Silena doesn't appreciate you sneaking in", snorted Nyssa.

Percy grumbled at her. There just wasn't much to do on board of the ship. Hang out with the mechanics in the den, sneak into the kitchen and get chided by Silena for snacking too much (he was a growing kitty! He needed food), watching Rachel paint – when _she_ grew bored, she painted the walls of the ship with amazing and beautiful illustrations of their adventures.

"I just want something _exciting_ to happen. Is that really asking too much?", groaned Percy.

"Will you shut up?", grunted Jake with a glare. "The last time you said that, you jinxed us and we had the damn lunar fleet at our asses, nearly catching us.

"Oh. Yeah. That was fun", purred Percy with a delighted grin.

"...You're awful", drawled Nyssa, flipping his nose.

/break\

Two hours later, Percy found himself sprawled out in the common room, head hanging over the couch as he watched Rachel and Piper upside-down. They were drawing on Rachel's favorite wall, the one they all saw the most often. It was a constant work in progress, where she added smaller drawings, occasionally with Piper's help. One day, all walls would be filled with her painting. Percy sighed as he continued watching. He envied them. Rachel had a passion for drawing and while Piper wasn't that much into it, when growing bored she still found joy in this.

"Jackson, I will have Will sedate you if you sigh _one more time_ ", grunted Rachel.

"Motion seconded", hummed Thalia casually where she sat with her legs crossed.

She sat with Annabeth, Silena and Clarisse, playing some kind of game that involved colorful stones in various sizes. Percy wasn't entirely sure how it worked, but they had picked it up last time they were on Pluto – and since Pluto was their next stop, they were apparently looking if they needed any additions. It was a game of strategy of sorts, Annabeth had compared it to chess only that all figures came in various values and you played three people at once, on two different levels. Annabeth had lost him at 'chess', though he did like the shiny stones.

"I just want some _action_ ", grumbled Percy. "And now Annabeth stole my favorite sparring-partner too so I can't even properly work it out of my system."

"Thalia and I sparred all morning. Now we want to exercise our minds", stated Clarisse simply. "Won't hurt you either to use your brains some more too."

Percy flipped her off and glared a little. Silena turned toward him with a small smile.

"I'm sure we'll reach Pluto soon", assured Silena. "Why don't you go and help Will with the inventory? The quicker we get to restocking, the quicker we can head into a new adventure. I already sorted out the kitchen and made my list on food supplies."

"Put 'a mate for Percy' on top of the list", called Clarisse out. "Maybe if you have someone to 'exercise' with you _thoroughly_ , you'll be less of a pain in _our_ asses."

"Now that's a motion I second", chimed Piper with a teasing smirk.

Percy growled to himself and decided that it was time to leave the girls before they made any _more_ fun of him. He knew they were kind of right. The most at ease were the ones who had partners or mates. Luke and Octavian disappeared in their cabin for hours and came back more relaxed. Charles and Silena. Chris and Clarisse. Jake and Will. They had it _easy_. When they were bored, they had someone to hold, someone to kiss and yes, someone to have sex with to waste time.

Annabeth, Rachel, Piper, Jason, Nyssa and Leo somehow could deal with it better than Percy, but again, Percy liked to blame his Neptunian heritage. They really did seek a lot of attention and were naturally very affectionate. He often enough got platonic cuddles from his crew, but having a mate who was entirely _his_ would of course be so much better.

"He—ey, Will", greeted Percy as he entered the infirmary.

"Ah. Has everyone else grown tired of you playing a stray kitten?", teased Will knowingly.

"Well. Yeah. Kinda", shrugged Percy. "I wanted to train to get it out of my system, but they're all busy. I swear, I am _this_ short of cleaning the ship top to finish."

Will chuckled to himself. He had pointy ears, in an elvish way, which was normal for Hygieans, so were his fair skin and hair. He sat at the computer, patting the infirmary bed next to him in invitation. Percy eagerly climbed the bed and rolled into a circle, baring his stomach a little so Will could pat him with his free hand while making notes with the other. The Hygiean was very understanding with Percy's physical needs, partially due to him being a physician and knowing that Percy needing to run free and be cuddled wasn't just a quirk; it was something his kind sought out.

"What's it like cuddling with Jake?", asked Percy thoughtfully.

"What kind of question is that?", laughed Will amused.

Percy shrugged and wrapped his long, fluffy tail around Will's wrist to keep the blonde in place of patting. "I dunno. I just... During dinner, Silena and Charles were being so cute again. And I _know_ what Luke and Octavian are up to right now. Feels like life on the ship is easier to... handle... if there's someone who's yours, someone to cuddle and love, you know?"

Will hummed in understanding, scratching Percy beneath his chin. "That's certainly true at times. But other times, it also becomes _too much_. If you and your lover sit on each other 24/7 for months during a mission. You know, back when we were on that mission to the outer asteroid colonies and were stuck on the ship for three whole months. When Chris slept in the common room for a while and Clarisse broke three punching bags. When Octavian got particularly nasty because all the sex in the world did not make up for _proper_ food and entertainment. When Silena started throwing pans at us for wanting more variety because we had run out of nearly everything and not even Charles could pacify her. Having someone you love doesn't necessarily make everything sunshine and rainbows, you know. It can make things more bearable and you do have more... variety to how to pass time, but you can just as much get on each other's nerves as everyone else."

Percy hummed in acknowledgment, still doubtful. He just really was longing for a mate. Someone to call his. Someone who wouldn't cuddle him because they knew it was a basic requirement for his species, but simply because they really wanted to cuddle him.

"We'll reach Pluto soon", promised Will softly. "Things will get more exciting from there on out."

/break\

"I'm _not_ staying on the ship, Chase", hissed Percy, ears flat against his skull and tail whipping around violently as he stared at Annabeth. "We've been cooped up in here for so long, I will not be the one to stay back and guard the ship. I _need_ to get out of here."

"You know exactly that you attract too much attention on Pluto, Percy", tried Annabeth again.

"It'd be safer", tagged Silena on, clearly worried. "For all of us."

"I—I can disguise myself, I _can_!", exclaimed Percy frustrated, looking at Leo for support. "I could go with Leo! Hazel and Frank know me already. It'd be totally safe there."

Luke heaved a sigh as everyone slowly turned toward him for the final verdict. Pluto was _the_ place to be when selling or buying illegal stuff, but that didn't mean the entire planet was corrupt. There were rather harsh laws against outlaws and if you managed to get caught before leaving the planet, your fate was not a happy one. That was why it was utterly important to keep a low profile.

Absolutely nothing was more high profile than a Neptunian on Pluto.

Yet Luke also knew that out of them all, Percy had suffered the most from being cooped up inside their ship for so long. Leaving him behind would not end well. Knowing Percy, it would most likely end with Percy sneaking out anyway and actually getting into trouble.

"You're going with Leo. Wear a cloak. Do not take down the hood. Hide your tail. If _anyone_ sees you, you return to the ship, take the most obscure path possible", ordered Luke.

"Aye, aye captain!", exclaimed Percy with a bright, pleased grin.

He didn't like wearing the cloak, because it weighted him down and Neptunians were agile and always in motion, unless they _chose_ not to be in motion. This heavy thing made moving harder, against his will. But he knew this was the only compromise he could make here. So he found himself out on the market with Leo, wrapped in a dirty-blue cloak.

"Looking forward to seeing Frank and Hazel?", whispered Percy teasingly.

Leo blushed and glared at his friend as the two of them navigated through the marketplace. Frank and Hazel were their favorites when it came to weapons and jewelry – one to buy and one to sell. And Leo had the _biggest_ crush on them. Frank was a Martian, big and buff and kinda intimidating but also a total sweetheart on the inside. His wife Hazel was a gorgeous Plutonian – Plutonians had this dark aura and those piercing eyes and _wings_ ; black and feathery and beautiful.

"Welcome to the _Happy Dragon_. What can we get you, or what can we get from you?"

They really were quite the pair. Frank, broad and muscular, looming behind Hazel, who stood with her hip cocked and her wings spread. She looked innocent and kind, he made it clear that they would not be robbed or betrayed. No foul business here. Frank instantly relaxed and unfolded his arms when he saw and recognized Leo, while Hazel lowered her wings with a smile.

"The pretty Terran. Did the captain _finally_ agree to sell you?", asked Hazel pleased.

Percy huffed at that as the duo approached the counter. "I'm here to sell jewelry. Not Leo."

Hazel deflated, pouting prettily before winking at Percy. "But you know, if you guys ever really need money, me and Frank would pay _good_ for this one."

"Not for sale", snorted Percy amused, getting the bag of goods out from under his cloak.

"Your sense of humor is awful", laughed Leo softly, cheeks read.

Frank and Hazel heaved sighs and Percy rolled his eyes. Poor, oblivious little Earth-boy. Hazel turned her attention on the stolen goods now on her table. She hummed intrigued, sorting through the gems to see their value. A purple, large one particularly picked her interest.

"High quality", mused Hazel thoughtfully. "Where'd they come from?"

"Been visiting the neighboring solar system", replied Percy with a sly grin. "Rare to come by, those little gems. "Got 'em off the moon-colony Dedun from the ARS."

"Dedun", echoed Hazel intrigued. "Second best when it comes to gems, second best only to _us_. Selling jewelry on Pluto is hard business, you know that, right?"

"Eh", shrugged Percy mischievously. "Figured with the high quality, they could pass as Plutonian to the tourists. You could make a fortune outta it. What do you say?"

"Tourists", repeated Hazel, looking at the gem closely. "Well. There's a lot of people too dumb to check gems before buying them and I could sell those for twice their real value. Maybe trice if I bat my eyelashes and tell them it's a 'discount'."

"So, we're in business then?", asked Percy excitedly.

"It appears we're in business", confirmed Hazel with a smile. "Frank, can you get the... thing?"

Frank grunted and disappeared in the backroom. Percy raised one curious eyebrow, jerking his head into the direction in which Frank had just gone, silently inquiring where Hazel had sent him. A charming smile and a nod into the general direction of Leo was the answer he got. Leo was very much distracted by checking everything new in the shop. Truth be told, Percy liked looking around the shop too. Frank and Hazel always had the most curious trinkets and things from all over the solar system. Grinning, Percy leaned against the counter to reach Hazel.

"You know it'd be a problem if the three of you do start something and we only get to see you guys every couple months?", asked Percy, tone somber despite his grin.

Hazel knitted her eyebrows as she sighed and shook her head. "We... might have to look for a different kind of... job soon anyway. And a pirate crew might just sound good."

"Why?", asked Percy with a frown. "What happened?"

Shaking her head, Hazel made a dismissive hand-gesture. "Family issues. They'll unfold in the next couple... weeks. Or days. Who knows. But if we'd need a quick escape from Pluto and a place...?"

"You helped us a lot. We'll help you", confirmed Percy honestly.

"Here!", exclaimed Frank, startling Percy and Hazel and gaining Leo's attention.

Leo blinked slowly as he looked at the robot. Dragon robot. Golden dragon robot that moved curiously – which implied an AI. Percy took a careful step back, knowing what was to follow. Leo squealed and rushed straight ahead toward the dragon, would have knocked Percy over if Percy hadn't gotten out of the way. Cooing softly, Leo knelt in front of the dragon, carefully cupping its face and looking at it closely. The robot blinked and copied Leo's cooing sound, apparently concluding that this was Leo's way of communicating. That only made Leo coo even more.

"Oh my god, that is a true beauty. Where does he come from? Who does he belong to?", asked Leo.

"We bought him, actually. A merchant was here the other week and among much broken and useless scrap, he also had this one. We bought it and got it restored", replied Frank proudly.

"...Oh", hummed Leo softly. "And does he have a name yet?"

"Not really", answered Hazel. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Festus", blurted Leo out with a bright grin.

"Fes... tus? Is that Terran?", inquired Frank confused. "What does it mean?"

"Well, it kind of is Terran. It's Latin. It means 'happy'. You know, happy dragon", grinned Leo.

"That is a very sweet idea", laughed Hazel, eyes sparkling.

"You're gonna protect the shop well, right?", asked Leo softly, patting the dragon's head.

Festus cooed and bumped his bronze head against Leo's hand. Leo cooed right back at him. Yet as Percy looked past Leo and Festus, he saw about half a dozen guards on the streets. Straightening up some, Percy pulled his cloak tighter around himself and turned toward the counter again.

"What's going on out there?", whispered Percy tensely. "Lot more presence than usual..."

"We had an... incident", sighed Hazel and shook her head. "At the palace. Matters that concern Pluto itself always call for more guards. The criminals out here at the market are uninteresting until something happens that affects Plutonians. You two should probably head back to the ship as fast as possible and watch out when you leave Pluto. Right now, they are on high alert and they _will_ arrest whoever they find, just to sent an example and scare others off."

"...You should have _really_ opened with that", muttered Percy before he turned toward Leo. "Come on, firebug. We gotta go, you heard the lady. Say goodbye to the dragon."

Leo stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child."

"I'm _older_ than you. I'm responsible for you", countered Percy, also sticking his tongue out.

Hazel and Frank laughed softly as they watched their banter. With a sigh did Leo get up, the dragon cooing and circling the human. It definitely liked him. Percy had a good idea why they had gotten a metal dragon, but neither Frank nor Hazel looked like they had the guts to act.

"If you need that quick get-away, call", stated Percy as he packed up. "We'll always have room for you guys, right Leo?"

"Yes. Definitely", replied Leo, smiling. "Be safe, okay?"

"Always", promised Frank with a small smile of his own. "You too."

"Come on, let's get going", ordered Percy, tugging Leo along.

/break\

Leaving Pluto always made Percy feel dejected and sentimental, because the next planet they passed was Neptune and a part of him still longed for his home. There was nothing left for him at home. He had a half-brother living on the moon Triton, but his parents were long gone by now. Sighing frustrated, he collapsed backward on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Missing home?", guessed Annabeth as she entered his chamber without knocking.

"Mhmh...", grunted Percy and scooted over to make room for her.

She laid down next to him, also staring up at the ceiling. "We're going to make a stop on Chiron."

Percy hummed curiously. Chiron – an asteroid located between Saturn and Uranus – was where Luke, Thalia and Annabeth had trained, lived stranded for a while after the first ship had broken down. It was the closest thing to home that Annabeth knew because she had never considered Pallas her home; there only laid pain. He took her hand and squeezed it. The crew had lived and worked on Chiron for months, from what Percy knew, having done everything to earn enough to afford a new ship. An elderly centaur had taken them in and taught them to fight and navigate. Luke, Chris, Annabeth, Thalia and Jason. Annabeth and Jason had barely been more than children, the others in their late teens. Very often, Percy felt grateful for the life he has had before joining the crew. For his mother and father and his older brother.

"Leo's still a hundred percent oblivious to Frank and Hazel pining for him", stated Percy to lighten the mood some, cracking a smile as he turned his head to look at her.

"Of course he is", sighed Annabeth and shook her head. "They'll have to spell it out for him."

"Most likely", agreed Percy, smile growing. "They bought a robot dragon to impress him."

"...He's hopeless", sighed Annabeth.

Percy hummed in agreement and turned back to looking at the ceiling. He had a map of the solar system painted onto his ceiling – because he did love to map it out. He loved his job as the navigator. Rachel had painted the map for him. It was beautiful and detailed.

/break\

Chris and Clarisse were a couple that kind of fascinated Percy. Jake and Will made sense, in a way. They both liked fixing things – machines or people – and they were both calm in nature. Charles and Silena were both gentle and loving, but they completed each other in the sense that Silena was very outspoken and social and charming while Charles was the silent type sticking more to the background of social gatherings. But Chris and Clarisse were so... different. Clarisse wasn't good with feelings, especially not with expressing them. Chris was patient and he seemed to be able to read between the lines. Percy also guessed that maybe in private, she was more willing to express them. As it was, when he saw them they seemed to mainly communicate without words.

Percy was sitting on the couch, together with Piper and Nyssa. Nyssa was watching TV, her legs sprawled out over Piper and Percy's laps, Piper was polishing her dagger and Percy was watching Chris and Clarisse. The couple was going through a plan together with Thalia and everything Chris and Clarisse did seemed like they didn't need to talk at all. Percy longed for such a connection.

"Okay. Dinner is ready, children", announced Silena as she poked her head in.

Within seconds, the common area was empty and everyone was rushing to the dining hall. Silena was a great cook and definitely the crew's mom. She was tender and loving and always had an open ear for any of their problems. She was greatly responsible for them lasting long during the longer journeys, because she helped the crew stay more balanced.

"We were lucky to get off Pluto in time", grunted Luke grimly as they all gathered.

They had left the dwarf-planet two days ago. Frowning curiously, Percy stole the plate of fish right from under the captain's nose to get the second best piece. An odd quiet settled over the crew as they all started to take their servings of what Silena had dished out.

"Why?", asked Piper after a beat. "I mean. I know something was _up_ , but... what do you know?"

"I talked to Ethan", replied Luke with a sigh, rubbing his face.

Ethan had been in the Mercurian army with Luke and Chris and while he had deserted too, he had settled down on the asteroid Nemesis, finding a husband and a peaceful life. Only that he still liked to trade some not quite legal things, it was a far more profitable job than gardening.

"When we were there, there had been an uprising", continued Luke as he sat down. "The queen has been overthrown, the prince – next in line – is nowhere to be found. There's... great unrest, to say the least. The new government is not stable and they are looking frantically for the prince."

"We need to return!", exclaimed Leo upset, bolting off his chair. "We need to get Hazel and Frank!"

"Leo...", sighed Luke, looking at him.

"They haven't called yet", interrupted Jake gently. "They _know_ we will pick them up if they need to. You and Percy offered it and we back you up on that. But they haven't called yet."

"They know right now it's too dangerous for us to return to Pluto", confirmed Luke. "They will call, once it is safe enough for us to land. And we will get them out. I promise."

Leo did not look pacified as he sat down again. A concerned frown marred Percy's features. He knew Leo held both Hazel and Frank very dearly and he hated being unable to help. Reaching out, Percy rested a hand on Leo's thigh, patting it encouragingly.

"Frank's a strong fighter", grunted Clarisse seriously. "He will be able to defend their shop and protect himself and Hazel for as long as needed. Don't underestimate a Martian."

A small smile found its way onto Percy's lips. While Clarisse wasn't one for coddling or empty words, when she did reassure someone, she used truths and facts and that somehow was far more effective than any sweet, sugar-coated and empty phrases.

"They're right, Leo. Frank is strong and Hazel is cunning. They'll be fine", agreed Piper. "Hazel knows enough Plutonian magic to cover them both for a while."

"But... if you're really that worried about them, you can call them after dinner", offered Charles, voice dark and low in a soothing manner. " _But_ don't freak out if you can't reach them. With the current situation, it might very well be that communication to the planet is shut down."

"How would they call us if communication is shut down?", asked Leo upset.

" _We_ might be unable to call them, but someone on the planet at hand will always find a way to reach out", reassured Luke with a wink. "Now stop worrying and eat."

"Best thing said so far", grunted Octavian, staring at his full plate.

Luke laughed softly and leaned over to kiss his lover while the crew started eating.

/break\

"Percy, be a darling and bring those over to the storage room and could you do inventory for me?"

Percy glared, a very unimpressed look on his face. Will smiled innocently in return, Jake attached to his neck. Whenever Percy started to be in the infirmary too often for platonic cuddles, Will tended to send him to do inventory so Will and Jake could have some alone-time. Grumbling beneath his breath, Percy gathered the boxes up and made his way toward the storage room.

He kept thinking how he needed a mate of his own too. So he could have more cuddles. Some kisses. Maybe more. Percy had never been in a serious relationship before. Him and Jason had been sneaking around for a while, but there was never more than the cuddling and the sex and their friendship to hold them together and they were not willing to risk said friendship over something that would never lead to anything proper and serious. Percy knew Piper and Annabeth had a different arrangement once upon a time, but ended it out of the same reasons.

Entering the storage room, Percy closed the door behind himself and went to the shelf where the meds belonged. Putting them away one by one, he started humming softly, tail whipping behind him contently. At least this gave him something to do; it had been four days since they left Pluto now and while Luke had said they couldn't return for Hazel and Frank just now, they still stuck around close by so they actually _could_ come and pick them up in a reasonable time. If they were weeks away, it would be of no use to anyone. They would reach Chiron tomorrow and restock, take care of the last things they had to sell, biding their time until they would return to Pluto.

"Santo gato", whispered a voice behind him.

Percy straightened, ears erect and twitching. Slowly, he turned around. He knew those words, that foreign tongue. Plutonian. Santo gato, it was what they called the Neptunians on Pluto. The holy cat. Apparently, Neptunians resembled cats – whatever _those_ were, but Leo had confirmed that Percy looked a lot like those Earthen creatures and since Pluto was largely colonized by Earth, they took some customs, languages and history along with them. The one standing behind Percy however was surely not an Earthling. He was tall, with a lean and agile body meant for quick flight. So were his large, mighty wings. Pitch-black but shining like spilled oil where the light hit them. They were beautiful, just like the Plutonian himself. His dark eyes stared at Percy in awe, the black clothes he wore helped him blend into the shadows.

"Stowaway", hissed Percy, tail fluffing up as he got into a fighting stance.

The Plutonian took a step back and lifted his hands in surrender, bowing his head. "I do not mean you harm, santo gato. I would never let harm come to you."

Percy frowned, but relaxed a little. He knew chances of a Plutonian harming a Neptunian was incredibly low. After all, there was a reason why Neptunians were known as 'holy cats' to the Plutonians. A long, long time ago, back when humans had first started colonizing Pluto, it had been a dour place. Dry and with little vegetation. The Plutonians were a race that had adjusted to these circumstances, had made their peace with it. Humans... not that adaptable. The human colony had attracted their neighbors' attention and Neptunians found their way to Pluto. The Neptunians' natural hydrokinetic powers allowed them to bring rain and flood the deep, dry valleys to fill them with lakes and rivers, bringing lush vegetation to the planet. It had been centuries ago and legends and myths had been spun around that piece of history, Plutonians worshiping their water-bringing saviors. Even now, even with the green lands and lakes, Neptunians were still seen as a symbol of fertility and water. Which, not too surprising because Neptunians used to be worshiped on Earth too, millennia ago – well, they didn't grasp the concept of aliens and couldn't tell Neptunians apart, so they worshiped one as a stand-in, referred to him as Neptune and claimed him to be the god of water. It was fascinating for Percy to see how perception differed, always depending on the knowledge the one looking at something had. So Neptunians still had high stand and respect on Pluto – which was the reason why Percy always needed to lay low when they were on Pluto, because it would gain them a lot of attention to have a 'holy cat' roaming around and then the guards might recognize the crew of the _Princess Andromeda_ for who they actually were.

"What are you doing here, stowaway?", asked Percy irritated, hand on his dagger.

"Seeking shelter and safe passage", replied the Plutonian, still with his head slightly bowed.

"Gimme a good reason", prompted Percy, now toying with his dagger. "Usually, people who want shelter and safe passage do not sneak onto a pirate-ship and hide for four days before showing themselves. They, you know, look at a harbor for a ship taking passengers with them."

"Our situation is different, santo gato", stated the Plutonian firmly.

"Percy", stated Percy, just to earn a confused look from the other. "My name. It's Percy. And I get that your situation is difficult, what with that whole uprising situation going on. Still. It's generally considered _polite_ to ask before traveling on someone else's ship. Wait. _Our_...?"

A second figure stepped out of the shadows. A lean woman. Strong, by the looks of her taunt muscles. Serious and deadly, by the look in her eyes. Her long, dark hair was strictly braided back. She wore loose, light-red robes, no armor. But Percy recognized the loose, light-red robes. The ones the royal guards wore beneath their armor. Tilting his head, Percy turned to look at the sheathed dagger at the woman's belt. It looked expensive, with a ruby on its hilt. She lacked the wings of a Plutonian, but her built and statue suggested that she might be of Martian origins. With a curious hum did Percy return his attention to the Plutonian. His hair was longer, reaching the man's shoulder-blades, braids holding the dark curls back. He was wearing simple, black clothes, but he held himself with purpose and a certain authority that demanded respect. His fingers were adored by rings, but not by scars or callouses. Most male Plutonians worked the mines, because the jewels deep inside the mountains were what brought the planet most income.

"You're the missing prince", hummed Percy with a sly grin. "Interesting."

The Plutonian straightened and the woman – his guard, most likely – stepped between them. She looked dangerous and Percy wasn't sure he could take her in a fight. So he just smiled wider and sheathed his dagger again for now. The woman did not relax.

"How did you...?", asked the woman slowly.

"He's not a miner. He holds himself like royalty. You're clearly a royal guard of Pluto. The prince of Pluto is currently missing slash in hiding and the two of you sneaked onto our ship on Pluto. I'm not stupid", grunted Percy amused, raising one eyebrow. "Why our ship? Why show yourself now?"

"You are right, santo gato, I am prince Nicodiangelo of Pluto. This is my personal guard, Reynavila. She helped me escape the palace when my sister the queen was slaughtered", stated the prince. "We saw you, coming out of the _Happy Dragon_ , you were hugging the shop-owners. I decided to follow you, for if they trust you, you might be safe. And when we overheard you during dinner, talking about going back to get Frank and Hazel out of Pluto... I feel like I can trust your crew."

"Why do you place your trust in us based on what Frank and Hazel think, Nicodian... uh... is there like a shorter thing I can call you?", asked Percy and wiggled his nose, blushing a little.

"Nico", offered the prince blinking with large eyes as though he was enthralled by Percy's blush.

"Your highness", offered Reynavila at the same time sharply.

"Eh. Not _my_ highness. Actually. No one's highness, if I understand the current political situation right?", hummed Percy mischievously. "Nico will do. Nico. Now. Answer the question, please."

"Prince-", started the bodyguard.

"Reyna", interrupted the prince with a pointed glare. "We need to show a sign of faith if we want their help. And we trust them, because Hazel trusts them."

"Yes, yes. Good. Now, gimme an answer, prince", prompted Percy, eyebrows raised.

"She is my sister", replied Nico, holding Percy's gaze.

"...What", grunted Percy with a deadpan. "What? No, seriously, _what_...?"

"Hazelevesque is the illegitimate heir to the late king", elaborated Reyna unwillingly. "She is a well-kept secret of the royal family and those most trusted."

"If my sister trusts you to keep her safe, then I too trust you", added Nico, eyes honest.

"Well, she didn't trust us enough to tell us that piece of information", muttered Percy with a frown. "Okay. Enough. Time to get out of the closet and meet the captain, let's see what he has to say."

/break\

Obviously did Luke accept Reyna and Nico on board of the ship, though he expressed how utterly _not pleased_ he was that they had stowed away. The crew was, for now, instructed to keep an eye on them both, considering they knew nothing of either of them. Keeping an eye on Nico was so not hard for Percy, because the Plutonian was literally _everywhere_ Percy went.

"You know you have a stalker, right?", asked Thalia lowly.

She was sparring with Percy at the moment in the training room to blow off some steam. Nico was sitting on the bench, eyes on Percy, avidly watching his every move in total awe. The prince kept watching Percy – watching Percy's tail as it moved, how his ears twitched, seemingly cataloging all the dark-blue markings Percy spotted on his skin. His markings were a deep sapphire-blue and Leo used to compare them to a tiger's stripes. Percy was assured that tigers were very majestic and royal creatures, so he was pleased by that. Being stared at was not something new to Percy. Most aliens of the Phoebus Solar System were humanoid, many barely differed from humans, so those with special features or skin-colors stood out starkly. Will was used to whispers about his pointy ears, Piper and Silena for their shapeshifting abilities (moderate, only able to change color of hair, eyes and skin, not the actual shape of their bodies). And Percy, he was used to being stared at for his markings, his tail and his ears. Kids pointing at him and giggling excitedly, people thinking he was a 'thug' – because, apparently, cultures without natural markings liked to add synthetic markings onto their skins, calling them tattoos, and they had a bad connotation on most planets. Humans were the worst, honestly. They often treated him as less intelligent, like he was more animal than man just because he had some features that resembled animals on _their_ home-planet. Honestly, what would they think if Percy judged them for their inability to breathe underwater.

"It's just initial awe", shrugged Percy. "I'll cut him some slack. He's never seen a Neptunian before and I don't think he's trying to be rude. He seems... genuinely fascinated by the difference? Besides, I'm kind of staring at his wings every time I see him too, so... we're even?"

Thalia snorted and charged at him again. What he said was true; he wasn't holding it against Nico. The two stowaways had been found yesterday and Percy was going to give Nico some time to get used to everything. Reyna was in the middle of adjusting too; she was currently sparring with Clarisse, who was more than eager to assess the Bellonean woman.

"Mind if I tap in?", asked Annabeth as she entered the training room.

"Not at all. I am so ready for a bath", declared Percy and did a back-flip. "All yours."

Nico made an endearing, high-pitched sound when Percy landed. The way the Plutonian was watching him was with utter awe and fascination, not exactly in a bad way. Percy _knew_ when he was being watched in a bad way – may it be a bag of dicks thinking him to be less or disgusting, or a scientist wishing to cut him open, or just a perv.

"You coming with me, prince?", asked Percy seriously.

"...To... to the shower?", asked Nico wide-eyed, cheeks heating up.

"Well, yes", nodded Percy thoughtfully. "You're still new on the ship and since you went to rest yesterday, I figured you might want to take a nice, hot shower. So let me show you the way."

"Ah. Yes", nodded Nico, now flustered about his assumption.

Grinning to himself, Percy made his way to the pool area where the communal showers were. He slowly stepped out of his clothes and then dove into the pool head first. By the time he emerged, Nico still stood frozen next to Percy's clothes. It never failed to amuse Percy with how much embarrassment many species dealt. Sighing contently, Percy floated on the water.

"You gonna spend your whole stay on the PA staring at me?", wondered Percy out loud.

"I...", started Nico and cleared his throat, decidedly not looking at Percy. "I apologize. I do not mean to be rude. I have just never... seen such beauty as yours before."

"Yeah, you've never met a Neptunian before", hummed Percy dismissively.

"No. I mean, yes, I have never seen a Neptunian before and I admit that your... uh... is if offensive if I compliment you on your tail? It's very fluffy and long and nice", mumbled Nico embarrassed.

"Nah. That's okay", laughed Percy, eyes sparkling. "My tail _is_ very nice and long and fluffy."

"But that's beside the point", grunted Nico firmly and straightened his back, still not looking at Percy. "You are truly beautiful. Your eyes, they shine so bright and reflect your emotions. Your... body... uhm. You're very well-trained and nice to look at. And your smile is truly contagious."

"A—ah", hummed Percy in realization, a sly grin on his lips. "So you're not staring at me because I'm a curious new attraction, but because you are attracted to me."

"I... apologize for my bluntness", sighed Nico. "I'm not quite... used to this. Any of it, really. I'm a prince. When I looked at someone with interest, they normally gladly fall into my bed by the hour. You... intrigue me because you don't. My status doesn't matter to you, doesn't impress you. That's... really new and refreshing for me. You're very... cheeky. I enjoy that. I've never had this chance before. To get to know someone who was not willing to bend over backward to please me because I am their future king. I... I find myself very fascinated by you..."

Diving again, Percy swam back to the edge of the pool. He folded his arms over the edge and looked up at Nico. The Plutonian was mighty fine. His impressive wing-span alone, but then there was his gorgeous body and handsome face. And how flustered he was about Percy was simply endearing. Climbing out of the pool, he walked over to the prince and came to stand in front of him.

"Wanna go on a date?", asked Percy curiously, tilting his head.

Nico blinked, unable to answer due to the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. "Y—You're... naked. And just... asking me out on a... a date? Just like that? So easily?"

"That's the thing about a pirate's life. It's easy. We get to do what we want, take what we want and never apologize", grinned Percy delighted. "We're close to Neptune. Let me show you my home."

All Nico could do was nod in awe, mesmerized and enthralled by Percy.

/break\

"I do not like this!", stated Reyna with a glare, staring Nico down.

"Rey, please", pleaded Nico, offering the best puppy-eyes he had. "In the last week, I have lost my sister, I have lost my home, I have lost my title and everything I ever owned. I don't even know if my little sister is still alive. You and I spent four days stowed away in a dark chamber, eating provisions that would have tasted better heated. Now this beautiful and amazing pirate asks me out on a date. Please let me have this one, normal afternoon where I can just... be normal. Please."

Reyna still glared at her best friend, but her glare softened some. She knew of his losses; she had lost a lot too. And while they could be grateful to this crew for taking them in, it did nothing to fix the pain and losses they had suffered. Percy, he put a smile on Nico's lips and he had been able to distract the prince from the pain. After everything, Reyna knew Nico deserved happiness.

"Very well. But I will come along", declared Reyna.

Thalia and Clarisse snorted at that. All of them were in the common area, making plans for the day. They were going to land on Neptune, to restock – especially weapons, considering they were preparing to return to Pluto some time soon. Luke stood over their plans, patiently waiting for the argument to end, though clearly amused by the way it ended.

"You can't tag along to a date", chided Silena with a frown. "Why don't you join Piper and me, we're going to restock our food-supply, since we're preparing to feed four more mouths than usual."

"No", declined Reyna, voice firm. "I am the prince's guard. I will not leave him unsupervised."

"I'll be supervising him", argued Percy with a frown.

""Chris, Jason, you go with Piper and Silena", ordered Luke thoughtfully. "Clarisse, Thalia, you go with Charles, Leo, Nyssa and Jake to get ammunition and the tech upgrades they wanted. Watch out. Get things from different sources, different _villages_. To make sure we're not outed as outlaws. Octavian and I will go with Rachel and Will, new art-supplies and medical supplies."

Neptune had some of the most fascinating minerals, both to make medicine out of and to make paint. Rachel perked up at the prospect of it. It was Annabeth who was left looking confused.

"Captain...?", drawled Annabeth slowly.

"You go with Percy, Nico and Reyna. Try to reign the guard in so Percy and Nico can actually enjoy their date. And if push comes to shove, you're one of our best fighters", stated Luke.

Annabeth heaved a long-suffering sigh, but didn't argue her captain. Babysitting it was.

/break\

Nico was excited like a little child. He kept looking everywhere with awe in his eyes, clinging onto Percy's hand so he would not lose him. Everything was so new and amazing and beautiful here.

"You never been to Neptune before?", asked Percy amused, squeezing Nico's hand.

They had dressed him up, made him look like an _actual_ normal man. There were many Plutonian refugees on Neptune by now, it being the closest planet to Pluto. So to all the Neptunians, he looked just like any other Plutonian refugee. The trick was venturing where the refugees were not living, because _they_ might recognize their prince. Thankfully, Percy knew his way around Atlantis and the villages around it. Most of the refugees had been taken in by Atlantis and other large cities. Currently, they were in Little Starfish, one of the larger villages but farther away from Atlantis.

"No, never. Father only ever took my big sister along to diplomatic journeys here. I have visited Saturn and even Venus, but Neptune...

Percy grinned as they passed a starfish farm – the very reason for this village's name. It was amusing to see how Nico's eyes kept trailing after every Neptunian they passed, clearly fascinated by the differences in markings and fur and even the style of ears and tail. Some had short fur, others long, some ears were more rounded, others very pointed. The markings varied from a nearly white soft-blue to a dark, borderline purple color. Percy understood it, honestly. The very first time he had gone to Pluto, he had been no less amazed. For Neptunians, a water-bound species, to see those wide-winged beings soaring the sky like it was natural – which it was, for them. All of those different wings were so impressive and fascinating. It was part of why Percy loved their life. He got to visit new planets, meet new species and learn what else was possible. The idea of flying had always been a wild and unrealistic one for Percy as a child, but there were aliens to whom it was natural, as natural as it walking among the coral reefs and hunting down their fishes for hours without needing to resurface for air. Turning a little, Percy looked at Reyna and Annabeth trailing after them with some distance. Tugging on Nico's hand, he got the prince to turn toward him.

"Are you hungry?", inquired Percy with a smile. "Because there is an inn just around the corner and they serve the most amazing snärsterngulash."

"...What?", asked Nico and blinked slowly.

"Snärsterns are a breed of fish, shaped like stars. They're prepared with wild berries and sweet fruits and hot spices. It's quite the experience", grinned Percy. "Second best snärsterngulash I've ever eaten and second only to that of my mother."

"Berries and hot spices and... star-shaped fishes?", frowned Nico curiously. "I have had fish before. It is... a rare delicacy on Pluto and occasionally, we feasted on it. I enjoyed it grately."

"Right. No fishes on Pluto", nodded Percy wide-eyed. "Oh, forget it. We're gonna order the whole menu! So you can taste it all! The laxparfey and the austerneier – a delicacy really. And forellenackensteak. Algaesalad with the freshest cuts as topping! Come, lemme spoil you, prince."

Nico smiled nearly shyly as he followed the excited Neptunian. Percy was amazing and impressive and so far, Nico had enjoyed their day. They had been walking around the country-side, watching the strange animals and beautiful landscape. Going through the village and stopping at various shops to look at trinkets and buy them. Percy had bought _Nico_ a present. Nico was a prince; he was used to being the one responsible for spoiling his conquests. Yet here this wild little pirate was who bought him presents and now invited him to try food that was, on Pluto, only reserved to the richest.

"I hate fish", grumbled Annabeth as the two girls joined them at the table.

"Fish", whispered Reyna interested. "I have had it... once. Nico snuck some out of a banquet to let me try it. It was... very fascinating. We don't come by this on Pluto."

Annabeth smiled slightly. "Well, once in a while, I can _endure_ fish."

Percy grinned slyly as he ordered literally everything on the menu. His new friends from Pluto needed the chance to try everything once. The waiter laughed, a deep belly-laughter. Apparently, the food industry of Neptune was really prospering well these days because Plutonians _loved_ fish and how cheap it came here. After all, all of Neptune was covered in large oceans and fish was the main food-source here. It was the opposite of rare. Dishes that Percy remembered eating nearly daily as a child now got the most amazed looks from Nico and Reyna. Both of them dug in with gusto.

"Wait! Don't-", interrupted Percy wide-eyed and took a shell away from Nico. "Don't bite this. The shell is hard as iron, it would break your teeth. But the flesh inside is freshest right after opening it, so they are always served closed. The trick is, see here, there is a small opening. You pry it open here, remove the shell and slurp the flesh out of it."

Nico made a curious noise as he watched Percy crack open the shell and suck out the flesh. Carefully, he copied the motion and moaned at the curious taste of what Percy had referred to as austerneier. Weird little things, but utterly delicious! They had two tables decked with a total of fifteen dishes and all four of them enjoyed and shared. Annabeth laughed softly as she offered Reyna a starfish, showing her that only the tentacles were edible.

"I think those two enjoy their date too", whispered Percy into Nico's ear.

Nico hummed in agreement, smiling to himself. He cared greatly for Reyna, she was his best friend and the person he trusted most, but she was always too serious. Too focused on her duties. Reyna laughed in return as Annabeth showed her how to eat another strange food. It was good to see her laugh. Maybe a pirate's life could be the thing for them both.

"We're going delphinus-riding", declared Percy wide-eyed all of a sudden.

"...What?", asked Nico confused. "We're doing what, Percy?"

"A delphinus is one of the most adorable creatures. We use them to ride from island to island", stated Percy, growing more and more excited by the minute. "Surely you've never ridden through waves before either! Oh, this will be _amazing_!"

Nico was unsure about that; big waters did frighten him. They had lakes, but swimming in lakes was forbidden – they were their source for fresh water and for farming, to ruin them with their bodies and the dirt they would drag in...? No, surely not. Customs on Neptune were different.

It was an hour later – sated and overwhelmed by all the food he had tried – that Nico had to admit that he liked those Neptunian cutoms. Delphinuses were very adorable, gentle creatures and riding them was absolutely amazing. Made even more amazing by the fact that Nico got to sit right behind Percy and cling onto the Neptunian as they shared a delphinus for their ride. Annabeth and Reyna too were sharing one as they followed. The water splashed around them and Percy was a warm, firm constant to hold onto. And the island where they rode to was beautiful. Lush nature, not touched by men's building and society. They went to gather flowers together, Percy braiding them into a crown to place on Nico's head. Black and blue flowers.

"Now you look like the prince you are", grinned Percy and kissed Nico's cheek.

Nico's attempt at a crown was a bit of a mess, but it still held together as he placed it atop Percy'S head. "Then I would like for you to rule at my side, gattino."

Percy blushed, a very pleasant reaction. After all the blushing Nico had done because of that straightforward, pretty pirate, it was nice to know that Nico could make Percy blush too. They had shaken their chaperons on the flower-field, where Annabeth was trying to teach Reyna to make a flower-crown. Percy laughed softly as he laid down on the sapphire-blue, sparkling sand of the beach, pulling Nico along with him. Nico spread his wings out on the sand, enjoying the sun on his feathers. Percy was careful as he snuggled up to Nico.

"I enjoyed today", whispered Percy as both watched the sunset together. "Did you...?"

"A lot", replied Nico. "I have never had that much fun with someone before. It was... romantic but fun and exciting. And the food was _so good_. Those frozen little stars – the snär-things, they were amazing. I feasted like a god today, thanks to you."

His fingers were wrapped around the little trinket Percy had gotten him at the village earlier. A metal figurine. When Percy had bought it, Nico hadn't known what it was, but now he recognized it as a delphinus. Now it would serve him as a reminder of today's adventurous date.

"I bought a bag of snärsterns for you", admitted Percy with a grin. "I saw how much you enjoyed them. They'll last you a while – they are smoked, so they don't perish soon."

"Thank you. You're very... thoughtful. And kind and sweet", whispered Nico. "Can I kiss you...?"

"I'd like that", hummed Percy and leaned in, until their lips touched in a kiss.

It was a gentle and loving kiss and it lasted until the girls came to collect them because they had to return to the ship. Nico had never expected to find this happiness with an outlaw.

/break\

It was the next day during breakfast that the crew noticed just how attached Nico had grown to Percy. The crew was joking around, as they always did, and Percy teased Annabeth about her crush on Reyna and how cute the two women had been on _their_ date yesterday. In retaliation, Annabeth shoved Percy. Only that Nico perceived it as an actual threat and spread his wing to shield Percy – and to knock Annabeth off her chair. The blonde huffed and glared.

"What the fuck?", grunted Annabeth as she gathered herself.

" _What was that, Nico_?!", hissed Reyna in Plutonian.

" _She tried to harm the precious kitten!_ ", argued Nico annoyed, tightening his wing around Percy.

" _Nonsense. They are friends. It was a friendly shove. Don't tell me you have gotten that attached to the boy_ ", grunted Reyna unimpressed. " _Wait. Have you...?_ "

Nico ducked his head and grumbled into his plate, while the crew still watched them in confusion. Only Octavian huffed and shook his head before emptying his wine.

"Congratulations. The royal pain in the ass has bonded with the 'precious kitten'", snorted Octavian.

"Do not disrespect my prince", warned Reyna dangerously.

"...Bonded?", echoed Will wide-eyed, staring from Nico to Percy.

"Huh?", grunted Percy confused, returning Will's stare.

"Plutonians, they don't do casual affairs and such. When they find someone compatible, they bond with them. Making them more instinctual – more protective, physical, possessive and attuned to their chosen one", elaborated Will, gesturing between the two of them.

Percy just hummed in acknowledgment and continued eating, causing Nico to turn toward him slightly nervously. "Is that... I apologize if that is overwhelming. I did not expect it either, but I have never shared a day like yesterday with anyone. I have never met someone like you."

"I dunno. I mean. Let's see where this goes?", shrugged Percy, tilting his head. "Is that an option?"

"Yes. Bonds are something thin until they're sealed", assured Will. "They can be broken at any time. They're just... The way I was taught, Plutonians stake their claim that way, to make sure other Plutonians recognized that their chosen one was under their care and protection."

"That's kinda cute", grinned Percy. "I can live with care and protection."

Nico smiled and relaxed, brushing his feathers against Percy's cheek. The Neptunian purred and leaned into the touch some. The others at the table chuckled softly at the two of them.

/break\

"Brother! Oh, you're _alive_! I—I was so afraid, when you were nowhere to be found!"

Nico grunted at the full-force impact of Hazel, flying straight up at him and engulfing her in a hug. He wrapped his wings around her protectively. Finally, two weeks after the uprising, they had managed to make contact with Frank and Hazel. The two of them had escaped to Orcus, the nearest asteroid to Pluto, on a small pod. It was not enough for a long escape, but enough to be out of harm's way. And they managed to contact the _Princess Andromeda_. The way from Neptune to Orcus was a quick ride, a day's journey really. And as soon as the ship touched down on the ground, Hazel was hugging her half-brother tightly. The crew remained alert, just to make sure. Chris, Charles and Luke came to help Frank with what little they managed to salvage and bring along with them.

"I'm glad you're alive", mumbled Leo as he made his way past the crew and hugged Frank.

He buried his face in Frank's chest and the startled Martian smiled as he wrapped his arms around Leo to hold him close. It was good to see the little pirate alive. Festus cooed as the dragon waddled over to them to circle them and rub his head against Leo's leg.

"I heard you talk to Percy and trust him, so I followed onto his ship, after we fled the castle. Reyna and I, we were on our way to your shop, but...", sighed Nico, kissing the top of Hazel's head. "I wish we could have gotten you out with us. But I'm glad to be reunited with you now."

Hazel smiled and hugged him once more before she turned toward Frank and Leo. She rushed over to them to hug Leo from behind, effectively sandwiching Leo between the married pair.

"You're alright", hummed Hazel pleased, wrapping her wings around them both.

"Yes, yes. Everybody is fine. Can everybody be fine _inside the safe and armed ship_?", requested Octavian pointedly. "You can hug as much as you want inside. Where I don't have to see it."

Nico smiled, happy to see his sister and brother-in-law alive. He stepped up to his boyfriend and took Percy's hand, squeezing it gently while his eyes never left Hazel. He did raise both of his eyebrows though as he watched the way Hazel kept wing-contact with _both_ , not just Frank but also Leo. Eyebrows raised, Nico turned toward Percy and motioned at them.

"Did you know about this?", asked Nico with a frown.

"Ye—eah", confirmed Percy with a grin. "The only one who doesn't is Leo. We've been thinking about telling him, but... with Frank and Hazel on Pluto, it would have only been an awkward long-distance thing that might have led to distraction and tragedy. But now... Well, we'll see."

"Mh", grunted Nico, brushing his wing against Percy's arm. "Perhaps I should advise my sister that a direct approach is far more effective and beneficial."

"For now, we all go _back inside_ and get settled", ordered Luke pointedly. "We're leaving Orcus this instance and we're heading the other way this time. Far away from Pluto."

"Aye, captain", confirmed Percy as he made his way to the bridge.

Everyone got on their positions. They would be flying for weeks without stop now – all the way to the other end of the solar system and toward the _other_ neighboring solar system. They hadn't been there in nearly two years, it would be a good raid. And it'd be far away from Pluto.

/Four Weeks Later\

Percy's theory had been right after all. Four weeks in outer space without landing and Percy was content. Actually content. He didn't have to sneak into the infirmary and beg for platonic cuddles. Instead, Percy now had his very own Nico. Nico _adored_ him, he worshiped Percy and he was downright grateful for every time he got to have Percy curl together on his lap and give him belly-rubs. Percy, in return, had learned the art of grooming wings. It was a delicate matter and Percy had been utterly careful at first, like the wings were made of glass. By now, he grew more daring and self-assured about it. He purred contently as he sat behind Nico, preening the mighty, black wings.

"Pretty birdie", purred Percy pleased as he plucked one of the loose feathers.

The wing twitched at that but then stretched out pleasantly for better access. Nico was lax beneath him, completely relaxed. Percy liked this. He had always seen a potential relationship as one-sided, with how _needy_ he was. Needing the cuddles and physical contact. But Nico needed it just as much – even though he needed a different kind of contact. And just as willing as Nico was to give Percy his cuddles, as willing was Percy to preen Nico. They completed each other, took care of each other.

"There. All done", stated Percy with a broad grin, running his fingers over the soft wings. "All straightened up again. My pretty birdie. And it gives me a lot of feathers for our nest."

They had moved into one chamber two weeks ago. After all, Nico had been living in a spare bedroom with no own belongings beyond the little trinket Percy had given him on their first date. By now, he had gathered more belongings (Silena had been a dear and bought him and Reyna new clothes on Neptune). But somehow, Nico kept gravitating toward Percy and ended up in Percy's bed more often than the one assigned to him – though for platonic reasons only. Nico's instincts left him in unrest if he didn't know his chosen one was safe and sleep only came to him when he heard the even breathing of Percy. Percy benefited from that, because he got warm cuddles. So Percy's room was now Nicercy's room, or so Silena and Rachel had dubbed it.

Purring contently, Percy pawed at the bed every now and again, whenever he wasn't tucking the feathers in around it. His bed was lowered into the ground and he had pillows up around it, making it a cozy nest. The sound of his purring increased as he crawled in a circle, pawing at the bed to soften it before curling together. The action always made Nico laugh and claim that he was indeed behaving like a cat. Well then cats were very clever beings, after all how else would one determine the softest, most comfortable spot for napping...? Nico came crawling up to him, laying behind Percy and laying his arms possessively around the Neptunian. He spread one of his freshly groomed wings out to cover them both as a blanket. Contently, Percy snuggled into the warmth.

"The crew really appreciate you", stated Percy playfully. "I've been bugging them far less since I got you for cuddles and distractions. And your sister and Frank help distracting Leo from mischief. Me and Leo haven't exploded anything in weeks. It's pretty boring."

A week ago, Leo had finally figured out what Frank and Hazel truly intended. Seeing Nico's behavior with Percy had helped him piece together what Hazel was doing. Since then, the three had been very happy together. And so had Reyna and Annabeth, after that first accidental date. Which Percy really benefited from, because since 'getting laid regularly', Annabeth was far more relaxed and Reyna stopped fussing so much about the prince.

"I like the boring", mumbled Nico against Percy's neck. "But I would also like some action."

"Again?", grunted Percy baffled and turned around. "We only just before your grooming!"

"Not that action!", sputtered Nico flustered. "I mean... pirate action. I like this crew. Even in the short time I've been with you, everyone has been so welcoming of me. It's like a family. And I finally get to be brother to Hazel, not in secret. I also found... love. Now what I seek is adventure."

"You'll get your adventure soon enough", promised Percy and cupped Nico's face, kissing him.

Nico smiled into the kiss as he pulled Percy closer. He knew that. They were to leave their solar system soon, to explore placed Nico had never even dreamed of. With his new family.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> If scenes of this seems familiar, then that's because I teased this fic on my tumblr (come bother me on there at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).
> 
> I just reeeaaally love them as aliens? Catboy!Percy is important and winged!Nico is beautiful? ;D


End file.
